Vague souvenir
by senattitude12
Summary: Que doit-on faire quand on a un p'tit frère qui a des idées bizarre et qui est prêt à tout pour les faire? Moi, j'le laisse faire volontier! OS bonne lecture!


**Vague souvenir…**

Je me souviens vaguement de mon enfance. À peu près tout ce qui remonte avant mes 6 ans. Je n'ai jamais vraiment prit le temps non plus pour essayer de me souvenir. Ça n'a pas trop d'importance rendue là. J'ai juste besoin de savoir ce qui est vraiment important pour moi…comme mon petit frère. Évidemment, tout a commencé lorsque ma mère m'a annoncé qu'elle allait avoir un autre enfant, et déjà à ce moment là, j'ai souhaité avoir un frère. Ma mère voulait une petite fille pour lui donner le nom de Kaoru. C'est vrai que c'est mignon, mais ça ne bat sûrement pas le nom Sasuke, que j'ai moi-même choisi. Elle était rendue au 5ème mois et son ventre commençait à avoir déjà quelques rondeurs. On attendait avec impatience l'arrivé du bébé, dont on ne connaissait pas encore le sexe. Je vais toujours m'en souvenir comme si c'était hier, j'étais entré dans la cuisine où ma mère buvait tranquillement son grand verre de lait et je lui dis :

Moi : Bonjour maman!

J'avais alors 6 ans et demi. Elle me répondit par un petit sourire et je continuai ma phrase tout en embrassant le bedon de ma mère. Elle souriait.

Moi : Bonjour Sasuke!

Maman : Tu sais bien qu'on ne sait pas si c'est un garçon ou une fille!

Moi : Non, moi je suis sur que c'est un petit frère qui va sortir!

Tout ce bonheur que ma mère avait approcha jusqu'à la date! Celle de la naissance de mon frère! Je crois que j'étais le petit garçon de 7 ans le plus heureux de la terre entière lorsque je pris cette petite chose qui était mon petit frère, Sasuke. Mon cœur, à ce moment, aurait pu exploser tellement j'étais content. Tout ce bonheur en un seul instant venait de me combler.

Un autre moment fort avec mon frère…

Si je me souviens bien, c'était une fin de semaine où les parents étaient partis faire galipette dans une chambre d'hôtel! Bien sur, ils n'allaient quand même pas le dire de cette manière à un enfant de 7 ans et un adolescent de 14 ans! Bref, je gardais Sasuke à la maison, ce n'était pas une corvée, au contraire, j'adorais passé mes soirées avec lui. Bref, je décidai de faire une soirée ciné-pizza comme il aimait tant lorsqu'il était jeune…Aujourd'hui ça à bien changé…Ce soir là, il faisait extrêmement chaud tellement qu'on était tout les deux torses nu. Nos pointes finies et le film avec, Sasuke commença à pitonner sur la manette pour trouver une bonne émission. Mais rendu à une heure aussi tardive, il n'y avait que des films à caractère sexuel…Et pas n'importe lequel! C'était du yaoi qui passait. Mon frère resta un peu bouché devant cette image d'un homme dans un autre. Moi aussi, je restai un peu figeai avant de dire :

Moi : Tu devrais changer de poste!

Devant l'air d'incompréhension de mon frère, je pris la manette et changeai à sa place. Il était dans un sale état. À croire que ça lui avait fait de l'effet…

Sasuke : Je vais aller prendre mon bain, je reviens…

Totalement perdu dans mes pensés, je continuai de regarder la télé d'un air distant. Jusqu'à ce que mon frère n'arrive à moitié nu devant moi avec…Une érection! Là, faut dire que je n'ai pas su comment réagir sur le moment. Tellement que Sasuke prit un air paniqué.

Sasuke : C'est grave alors!?

Moi : …Non! Bien sur que non…C'est juste que…Hum! Retourne à la sale de bain, j'arrive…

Il retourna sans rechigner…Comment j'allais lui expliquer ÇA!? Sérieusement! Bref, je montai dans la salle de bain à mon tour pour voir mon frère étendu de tout son long sur le dos dans le bain. Quand je rentrai, Sasuke me regardait avec des grands yeux et sa verge se tendu jusqu'au bout vers le haut.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qui m'arrive!?

Moi : Et bien, pour commencer…Tu as une érection.

Sasuke : Qu'est-ce qu'une érection?

Moi : C'est lorsque tu as un semblant d'excitation que ton pénis se dresse…comme en se moment.

Sasuke : Comment on fait pour l'enlever?

Moi : Hum! Euh…Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée te montrer ça tout de suite…

Sasuke : S'il te plaît Nii-san!

Moi : Bon…Euh…Tu respire profondément et tu pense à autre chose qui te semble plus tranquille.

Il ferma les yeux et fit ce que je lui dis. Il respira très profondément pou ensuite rouvrir les yeux sur sa verge toujours tendu à l'extrême, et pour une fois je n'exagère rien.

Sasuke : Et si ça ne marche pas!? Qu'est-ce que je fais!?

Moi : Euh...Hum…!

Je n'allais quand même pas lui dire en pleine face de se masturber!!! Pour un grand frère comme moi, il m'en était totalement impossible de lui proposé cette autre option!

Moi : Attends un peu que ça passe...Je suis sur que ce ne sera pas bien long!

Je lui fis mon plus beau sourire pour ne pas qu'il se doute de rien...Enfin, presque rien! Même s'il avait 7 ans à l'époque, mon petit frère était déjà bien redoutable. Avec du recule, je crois même qu'il savait qu'est-ce qu'il voulait! Juste cette pensée me fait peur!

Sasuke : S'il te plaît Nii-san! Dis-moi comment faire disparaître ça!

Moi : Tu vois, tu es très impatient. Ça ne fait que quelques minutes qui passent!

Sasuke : Je sais que tu sais qu'il y a une autre façon de faire passer cette bosse et je voudrais bien que tu me la montre.

Tout en disant cette dernière phrase, Sasuke se remit dans une position assise plutôt provocante. Pas que mon petit frère m'attirais, mais c'est presque ça. Dans un moment comme celui-ci, je ne pu m'empêcher de m'approcher de lui pour lui dire :

Moi : Tu savais déjà tout ça et tu veux que je te masturbe…

Je le regardais dans les yeux pour qu'il comprenne que ce n'était pas encore de son âge de parler de ça…Surtout devant son grand frère. Je le vit devenir rouge tellement il était gêner donc, j'avais raison sur le fait qu'il le savait déjà. Il se recoucha en boule dans le bain en gémissant. S'était encore pire que ce que j'avais cru.

Sasuke : S'il te plaît Nii-san ahh, aide-moi à ahh le faire partir!

Je m'approchai de lui pour accéder à sa requête.

Moi : Tu veux que je le prenne en main, c'est ça!?

Sasuke : Oui hii! Nii-san!

Moi : Et est-ce que c'est moi qui ai provoqué ce changement subite à ton anatomie!?

Sasuke : …

Aucune réponse ne vînt. J'en conclu que j'avais encore fais mouche! Mais je n'allais quand même pas le laisser là avec une érection. Je pris donc entre mes doigts, se qu'il avait entre les jambes pour y faire quelques va et vient que mon jeune frère appréciait.

Sasuke : Hum! C'est…hn! Bon! Continu…plus!

Moi : S'cuse-moi, je n'ai pas bien compris!

Quoi!? Il fallait qu'il soit très clair dans se demandes pour qu'on puisse le comprendre plus tard. Je n'allais pas me plier à cette seule demande.

Sasuke : Pourrais-tu, hum, y aller plus vite! AaaHhh!

Moi : Fallait juste être précis!

Et j'accélérai la cadence sur son membre. Sous cette nouvelle cague de plaisir inconnu jusqu'alors, mon frère de se gênait surtout pas pour crier de plus en plus fort. Ce qui m'excitait beaucoup.

Sasuke : Hum!...Aaahhhh! AHH! Itachi!

C'était, je crois, une des premières fois que mon frère m'appelait par mon vrai nom et non par Nii-san et c'est à ce moment que j'ai réalisé que je l'aimais beaucoup plus que par fraternité, mais par un amour pur. Un dernier gémissement de la part de Sasuke et il éjacula enfin. Reprenant son souffle, il s'avance vers moi et me susurre à l'oreille :

Sasuke : Merci beaucoup Nii-san, ça m'as fait du bien! On recommencera!

À vrai dire, juste cette dernière phrase m'as laissé bouche bée tout en m'excitant d'avantage et me coinçant de plus en plus dans mon propre pantalon, comme ce qui était arrivé à Sasuke quelques minutes auparavant. Je crois même qu'il avait fait par exprès pour me provoquer de la sorte, si bien qu'il me regarda droit dans les yeux et me dit :

Sasuke : Je crois que je dois moi aussi m'occuper de ton petit problème…

Il fixe mon pantalon un instant avant de rajouter :

Sasuke : Je crois plutôt que c'est un gros problème!

Il se met alors assis sur moi tout trempe et commence à m'embrasser sur la bouche. La ne fut pas mon étonnement lorsqu'il s'attaqua déjà à mon pantalon.

Sasuke : Tu as trop de vêtement et je vais t'aider pour ça!

Il le disait avec une voix tellement sensuelle que ça ne faisait qu'augmenter la bosse dans mon bas-ventre qui commençait vraiment à étouffer sous mon boxer. Je pris donc l'initiative de l'enlever moi-même au plus grand étonnement de Sasuke.

Moi : Sasuke, je vois que tu entre maintenant dans la cour des grands…

Sasuke : À mon plus grand bonheur!

Puis, il commença à m'embrasser comme tout à l'heure mais avec plus de fougue. Moi assis sur les toilettes, lui par-dessus moi trop petit pour m'atteindre, ça aurait pu être comique en d'autre temps, mais là, ce que nous faisions : C'était de l'inceste pur et simple. Malgré le fait qu'il soit consentant ou pas, c'était de l'inceste pareil! Puis je m'arrêtai pour reprendre mon souffle. Je ne voulais pas que ça aille plus loin qu'une masturbation et un baiser plutôt fougueux. En y repensant, c'est surement à cause de sa que mon propre frère est mon amant aujourd'hui, mais je lui dis sur un ton de reproche qui se voulait sévère.

Moi : C'était la première et dernière fois qu'on faisait ça ensemble et surtout n'en parle pas à papa et maman, ils seraient tellement fâcher et je serais renvoyer de la maison…Est-ce que tu comprends ça!?

Sasuke : Mais bien sur, je n'avais nul intentions de le dire à qui que ce soit!

Moi : Alors, c'est notre secret!?

Sasuke : Oui, mais avant, il me reste une petite chose à faire avant de sortir du bain…

Moi : C'est quoi!?

Sasuke : Ça!

Il baissa mes pantalons et s'agenouilla devant moi si vite que je n'eus pas le temps de l'empêcher de continuer son mouvement. Il commençait déjà à le suçoter et le lécher avidement que je ne pu que rester témoin devant ce nouveau bonheur que me procurait Sasuke. Jusqu'à ce qu'il le prenne en bouche. J'avais tellement peur qu'il s'étouffe tellement elle était grosse pour sa si petite bouche que j'essayai de me reculer, mais en vain, il continuait toujours plus et je commençais réellement à avoir de plus en plus chaud sous ses coups de langues bien placé. À croire qu'il avait fait ça toute sa vie, des fellations. Après quelques minutes intensives, je sentis le liquide monté.

Moi : Sasuke…Ahh…Stop! Ça vient!

Sasuke : Hum!

Toujours ma verge en bouche il continua comme si de rien n'était et lorsque le liquide vint en lui, je me sentis tellement gêner d'avoir fait subit ça à mon frère que se soit lui qui est commencé. Mais, même si ça me met mal à l'aise, je dois avouer qu'il fait ça comme s'il l'avait fait toute sa vie! Il releva la tête vers moi et je pris une serviette accroché pour l'enrouler autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il attrape froid. Il avait encore un peu de sperme au bord de la bouche et je l'essuie. Il me regardait toujours avec de grands yeux et me demanda :

Sasuke : Je peux dormir avec toi ce soir!?

Moi : Je ne sais pas trop…On devrait peut-être…

Sasuke : S'il te plaît Nii-san!

Évidement, je ne pu résister longtemps devant la petite face si mignonne de mon jeune frère et lui dit oui d'un signe de la tête pour approuver, même si j'étais encore sous le choc de la soirée qu'on venait de passer ensemble. C'est comme ça que ce finit notre soirée, tout les deux collés l'un à l'autre dans mon lit. Ne vous inquiétez surtout pas, cette fois, on était habillés et on a rien fait de mal! C'est surement à partir de ce moment là que la relation avec mon frère à complètement changer.

Peu après, nos parents on commencer à plus souvent s'absenter, me laissant comme baby-sitter auprès de mon frère, qui a chaque fois réussissait, à m'avoir d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et quand je dis, m'avoir, c'est qu'il prévoyait toujours un plan à l'avance comme si tout était déjà calculé.

Il y eu une fois, lorsque nous le faisions encore, je lui posai quelques questions…

Moi : Pourquoi!?

Sasuke : …?

Pendant qu'il me caressait, il me regardait de son petit regard avec son éternel point d'interrogation dans les yeux.

Moi : Pourquoi tu fais ça à chaque fois qu'on est seul!? Ça ne te dérange pas de faire ce genre de truc avec ton grand frère, surtout à ton âge?

Moi : …

Il ne savait pas quoi dire, ou tout simplement qu'il n'avait pas les mots pour s'expliquer et je le forçai à me regarde droit dans les yeux pour qu'il me dise tout ce qui lui passait dans la tête.

Moi : Dis-moi pourquoi…Pourquoi tu fais ça?

Sasuke : …Parce que j't'aime beaucoup…Et que je veux que tu sois juste à moi…Que tu ne regarde que moi…

Moi : Sasuke…

Sasuke : Je sais que c'est égoïste de ma part, mais je ne veux pas que d'autre personne que moi ne te touche comme je le fais, je ne veux pas non plus que quelqu'un autre que moi ne t'embrasse passionnément…Je veux t'avoir pour moi tout entier même si tu es mon frère et même si les autres ne sont pas d'accord avec ça…

Moi : …

Sasuke : Je veux juste te prouver à quel point je t'aime fort et je le répéterai autant de fois pour que tu puisses le comprendre!

Il avait dit ces mots avec tellement d'insistance, ils vibraient encore dans mon âme et mon cerveau avant d'atteindre mon cœur de plein fouet. Comme si un ouragan y était passé me laissant que la seule vérité en retour : Celle que mon frère m'aimait! Évidemment, sur le coup, je ne su pas quoi faire et Sasuke, attendant une réponse se leva et se dirigea vers sa chambre pour se coucher. Moi-même je ne savais plus trop où j'en étais, mais après mur réflexion, j'allais à la chambre de mon frère. J'entrai doucement pour ne pas faire de bruit et m'accotai le menton sur la tête de mon cadet. Je lui donnai un baissai sur le front et il leva sa tête pour m'en donner un, lui aussi, mais sur la bouche en guise de réponse. Je le pris dans mes bras et commença à parler.

Moi : Tu sais, il n'y a pas que le physique pour s'exprimer. Je crois que le fait que tu m'aie avoué tes sentiments pour moi de cette manière, m'as fais comprendre que tu ne savais pas comment t'y prendre, mis à part le sexe.

Je vis sur ces joues quelques teintes rosées que je trouvais si drôle à voir apparaître et si mignonne. Je continuai donc…

Moi : Alors, moi aussi je t'aime beaucoup et non de l'amour fraternel, mais d'un amour comme le tien…Pure…

Ce moment fut tout simplement magique. Les yeux dans les yeux. Nos regards ne pouvaient se défaire l'un de l'autre et à chaque minute, nos lèvres se rapprochaient dangereusement l'une de l'autre. Les yeux pétillants de joie, il combla l'espace restant de nos deux bouches pour enfin se rejoindre les deux ensembles. Cette fois-là, ce ne fut pas qu'une simple partie de jambe qu'on se donnait, on s'explorait mutuellement, comme si c'était la première fois qu'on le faisait ensemble. La lune, de son regard bienveillant, nous surveillait sagement pour ensuite laisser place au jour.

Aujourd'hui, les choses ont un peu changé. Mon frère est rendu un super de beau canon dont toutes les filles lui court après et même quelques mecs en plus, mis à part ça…Nous sommes toujours ensemble peut importe et nous nous aimons toujours autant depuis cette nuit-là!


End file.
